Angel
by Akimi
Summary: A/U Mimato. expect a lot of cheesy stuff.


Angel  
by: Akimi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. And that's a promise.  
Author's Notes: I hope this is an original storyline... if not, sorry. I really tried hard to make this original, so I hope it works out that way. Oh yeah, and, if it sucks, like really bad, tell me so I know, kay? A lot of the Angels are just made-up characters, that's why you probably won't know who they are. And there are a lot of Angels in Heaven, so I can make up as many as I want! Reviews are always nice, I don't have any hopes or expectations for this story so if you don't feel like reviewing then don't expect one from me either. =P One more thing, words in the little curvy thingies (~like this~) are whispers, special ones, like when angels plant thoughts in people's heads, ya know? On we go!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"And... um... send somebody for me to love, please? 'Cause everybody else has someone already, and I don't got anyone. 'Cept of Mom and Dad, but they fight lots, and TK but he's still little so he doesn't count, so can I get somebody else please? Thanks!"  
  
The 5-year-old got up off his tired knees and climbed into bed, having said his prayers. He quickly began to doze off, and soon he was asleep.  
  
-15 years later-  
  
"So, boys... no happenings for today?" asked the Archangel, whose name was Ethan.  
  
Another Angel quickly flipped through his records. He found the pages to be only blank, so he answered, "Not one, Ethan. The people of Earth are actually behaving for once!"  
  
Ethan sighed and kicked his feet up on his desk. His office had been exceptionally quiet today, and it was sort of disturbing. He waved off the other five Angels who, along with himself, made up the High Court of Heaven. (They're in charge of Heaven.)  
  
As the five Angels got up to leave, they heard a loud cry of "Wait!!" and they sat back down again. A petite, red-headed Angel named Ariadne came running into the room, carrying a thin file. Ariadne worked in the receptionist's office, where they handled the receiving and answering of prayers. She handed the file to Ethan, trying desperately to catch her breath.  
  
He opened the file. It contained a numbered report, which read:  
  
Name: Matt Ishida  
Age: 5  
Location: Tokyo, Japan  
Request: Someone to love (I know, it's cheesy, but...)  
Approval: Confirmed  
Status: Awaiting designation of Angel...  
  
"Why am I reading this, Ariadne? Shouldn't this be taken to the Department of Answering with the other reports?" Ethan asked skeptically.  
  
Ariadne paused a few moments to catch her breath, then answered, "We've just found that report today. It's been sitting in our office for about 15 years. Zoe said to bring it to you immediately. It must have gotten lost during our shift in management."  
  
Ethan glanced at the report before looking at Ariadne again. "Zoe?"  
  
"My supervisor."  
  
"Take this down to the Department of Answering immediately, and tell the supervisors down ther that this file was lost during the management shift, it's top priority, and I want their best Angel on it before you're back in your office."  
  
"Right away, sir!" Ariadne took the file from Ethan and rushed off to the Department of Answering, which was not too far from the office that she worked in.  
  
She flung open the door of the main office of the Department of Answering (I imagine Heaven would be very organized) and shoved the file at an Angel named Rueben, the first supervisor she came to. "The Archangel Ethan says to inform you that this file was lost during the change in management in my office, and that it's top priority, and that he wants your best Angel on it before I'm back in my office," she said, reciting back what Ethan had just told her.  
  
Rueben took the file, looked it over, and thought for a second. "Lysander!" he said, addressing a Messenger in the corner who looked like he had nothing to do. "Send for the Angel Mimi at once!"  
  
Just as Lysander stood up to retrieve Mimi, the door swung open and she entered the office. She walked over to another supervisor's desk and said, "You sent for me, Miss Jocelyn?"  
  
Jocelyn handed Mimi another file and replied, "Yes. A teenage girl in Paraguay is looking after her younger siblings. Her parents have died, and she's having great difficulties. I'd like you to go down there and help her out for just a year or two."  
  
"Wait just a minute, Jocelyn!" Rueben cried, standing up. "I need Mimi to take care of this other job. The Archangel Ethan has declared it top priority and wants our best Angel on it. Mimi is easily our best Angel, and I'm sure we could find another who would be well suited to the task in Paraguay. Perhaps James? Lysander, go fetch James for Jocelyn."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Lysander jumped up and headed out to find James.  
  
"Come here, Mimi," Rueben said. He gestured for her to come over to his desk, as he sat down in his chair. He handed her the file and said, "This needs to be taken care of ASAP. And there's no room for mistakes on this one, Mimi. Although, I don't think we need to be worrying about it with you on the job, eh?"  
  
"You don't need to even give it a second thought, Mr. Rueben!" Mimi said cheerfully. She glanced over the report, gave a quick wave and disappeared in the blink of an eye.  
  
-*-  
  
When Mimi opened her eyes again, there were people everywhere! People hurrying here and there, this way and that, buildings so high they almost reached the clouds, and traffic jams that had to reach 100 miles in every direction! It was a good thing Angels weren't naturally visible to Mortals; otherwise, she'd have a lot of questions to answer.  
  
She looked at the report again. 'Matt Ishida, huh?' she thought. She looked around at all the people again and sighed. 'This is gonna take a while. I should probably find myself a place to sleep. I can tell this isn't going to be one of those one-day in-and-out type of jobs...'  
  
Shutting the file, she half-glided, half-floated around the city until she reached a beautiful park that caught her eye. 'I suppose this would work,' she thought as she looked around.  
  
'Well, let's get down to business!' She scratched her head as she tried to think how she might go about finding Matt Ishida in a city this huge. 'If he had a Guardian Angel, this would just be so much easier!'  
  
Just then, a young, attractive blonde man walked into the park. He looked about the right age, at least. Well, it was a start, right? She followed him around for a bit, until she spotted a pretty girl sitting alone on a bench.   
  
~Hey! Go introduce yourself to that pretty girl over there!~ Mimi whispered in the man's ear.  
  
He seemed to think it was a pretty good idea, because he walked straight over to the girl, stuck out his hand, and said amiably, "Hello. My name's Matt Ishida. What's yours?"  
  
Mimi didn't even listen to what the girl said in reply. She was too busy being astonished that she had found Matt Ishida on the first try. But suddenly, she noticed that Matt Ishida was walking away.  
  
'Oy, wait Matt Ishida!' she thought as she quickly turned, ran, and caught up to him. 'Now, I follow Matt Ishida home and then I see where he lives! So then later I can come back and see what Matt Ishida likes. I will do that tomorrow. And then after I know what Matt Ishida likes, I will find the perfect girl for Matt Ishida! And then, they will fall in love and Matt Ishida will be happy and I will go home to Heaven for my next job!' She skipped happily out of the park, alongside the tall, handsome Matt Ishida.  
  
Suddenly, Matt Ishida whirled around, knocking Mimi over onto the sidewalk. 'Aiya, careful Matt Ishida!' she thought aggravatedly.  
  
"Good Lork, I coulda swore there was somebody behind me," Matt Ishida muttered, scratching his gorgeous head.  
  
Mimi had a quick mental debate that was easily won. She was thinking she probably made the wrong decision, but it was too late now. There was a quick pop, and the next thing Matt Ishida knew, there was a hot girl sitting on the sidewalk. She had strawberry blonde hair, and was wearing a short white dress and no shoes.  
  
"There WAS somebody behind you, airhead," she said crossly.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Here, let me help you up," he offered, holding out his hand.  
  
She took it and allowed him to pull her up, at the same time dusting herself off. They stood silently for a moment, looking into each other's eyes, each attracted to the other. Matt quickly snapped out of it and picked up the conversation.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Mimi," she responded.  
  
He smiled at her. "Mimi, huh? Cute. I'm Matt. Matt Ishida."  
  
She smiled back. "Hi, Matt Ishida."  
  
Laughing, Matt replied, "Just call me Matt. Do you have a last name, Mimi?"  
  
"Um, yeah!" Mimi said nervously. Last name? What was that? She looked over Matt's shoulder and the first thing she saw was a billboard. It read: "TACHIKAWA CLEANING SERVICE" and some other small words. That was it! "...It's Tachikawa."  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa. I like that name. Might I be able to convince you to give me your phone number?" Matt asked, that gorgeous smile of his making Mimi fidget a bit.  
  
Phone numbers, another silly thing Mortals had invented to communicate. At least she had heard of this one. "Um... I'm just moving here. My phone isn't hooked up yet." She hoped it sounded believeable. She was in luck - Matt nodded, showing that he accepted her story.  
  
"Well then, let me give you my number, and you can call me when you're all hooked up and everything, okay?" he suggested.  
  
"Okay!" Mimi replied quickly, without even thinking. Matt asked a passerby for a pen and paper, which they just so happened to have. He scribbled on it for a second, handed the paper to Mimi, and returned the pen with a quick thank you.  
  
"Call me soon, alright Mimi? I'll be expecting a phone call from you," Matt said, flashing that gorgeous, heart-melting smile of his at her.  
  
"Will do," she whispered, folding and unfolding the piece of paper. She waved as Matt walked away. She jumped as she heard a familiar voice behind her.  
  
"That had better be strictly business, Mimi! You know the rules."  
  
Mimi turned to see her friend, Madelyn, who was a Messenger. She wore a concerned expression on her face and was holding a piece of paper.  
  
"That WAS strictly business!" Mimi said hurriedly.  
  
"I sure hope so," Madelyn replied. "Anyway, you got a note from the boss." She held the paper out to Mimi.  
  
"The boss?" Mimi asked as she took the slip of pink paper.  
  
"You know, Ethan. Anyway, I gotta be getting back. Good luck on this. Try not to get yourself into any trouble, okay? I'll see you around!" And with that, Madelyn disappeared.  
  
Mimi read the note. It wasn't good news, either:  
  
"Mimi - Due to the fact that you do not have a single mistake on your record, we have decided to overlook the fact that you made yourself visible to a Mortal without having the required special permission. However, don't do it again. -Ethan."  
  
"Great," Mimi sighed. "Not even a whole day on the job, and already I'm in trouble." She decided to at least see what Matt wrote, though. Just a series of numbers. 238.2417. "Well, this is grand, now isn't it?" she muttered, and headed off to a secluded place, so she could go back home and clear this mess up.  
  
.*.  
  
Well, I hope that was worth your time... I'm really unsure about this one. So leave a review and tell me what you think, kay? 


End file.
